


Insight

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Triple Agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what you hear please remember that I love you and nothing that happens now or in the future will change that. I've done things I used to be proud of, and since I've met you I've realized how wrong I was. I'd like to think it's because of you that I'm a better man, but I'm not better, not yet, not until this is over and I've paid for my crimes.</p><p>Prompt from agentdarcylewisofshield on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

_Noun; An instance of apprehending the true nature of a thing, especially through intuitive understanding_

 

 

 

Brock Rumlow met his soulmate and everything changed. For years he had been resolute in his mission for Hydra. He believed it was Hydra whom held the means and the power to make the world a better, safer place. He knew deep down that he could never be with his soulmate lest she turns out like him, but when he met her all of that, his beliefs, his goals, his conviction, flew out the window.

The day he met Darcy Lewis, his life was never the same. 

Brock was stationed in New Mexico, overseeing security after Thor returned to Asgard. It was days later, standing in Dr. Foster's lab, making sure everything, was returned properly, that he first heard those fated words. 

"I don't suppose complaining to you will get me my iPod back?" 

He turned, the words over his heart itching, to find Foster's intern, Darcy something, standing behind him. Hands on her hips and a fierce glare directed at him. 

The smirk came involuntarily. "I suppose that depends on what you’re willing to do for it." She gasped, her hand grasping her side. 

"You?"

He nodded. "It would appear so." 

"Thank god." She sagged in relief. "I seriously thought you were gonna be some trust fund frat guy whose daddy does everything for him." She rolled her eyes.

Brock chuckled. In that moment all he could think about was her. He hadn't searched for her, not since he joined Hydra. The mark itself didn't show up until his early teens, all the more reason to assume she might not be happy to meet him. However, given the way she was blatantly "appreciating" him visually, he could now assume she didn't mind the age difference, a thirteen year age difference to be exact. 

After their first meeting, they kept in touch. Brock had impressed upon her the importance of keeping their connection to each other a secret. She didn't question it, assuming it was because of his dangerous job (which really wasn't a stretch at all). They spoke as frequently as possible, texting, phone calls, and video chats. Whenever Brock could get leave he'd sneak down to see her in New Mexico and after New York, London. 

The insight list was distributed through Hydra's ranks shortly after Darcy followed Jane to London, and it was then that Brock came to a life altering decision. 

Darcy's name was on the third page, second from the top. The reason given simply stated politically savvy, no chance for recruitment. Which basically meant they knew she wouldn't join them, so they were going to terminate her. 

He wouldn't allow that, because he'd done the one thing he swore he'd never do. He had fallen in love with his soulmate, and he'd be damned if he let something happen to her when he had the power to stop it. 

He went to Fury, and he told him everything. And together they set in motion plans to stop Hydra. 

They picked out Hydra plants, creating a master list of their names. They reviewed missions looking for their end game. And most importantly, they dropped bread crumbs for Captain America to follow once everything started moving forward. 

Captain America escaped with the help of Black Widow and when Brock got confirmation that they were about to launch their counter offensive he contacted Darcy for what he knew could very well be the last time. 

"Bad things are about to happen. No matter what you hear please remember that I love you and nothing that happens now or in the future will change that. I've done things I used to be proud of, and since I've met you I've realized how wrong I was. I'd like to think it's because of you that I'm a better man, but I'm not better, not yet, not until this is over and I've paid for my crimes. If S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up, trust no one. If their legitimate they'll understand, if not, they'll get violent. Trust no one but Thor, Jane and Eric." 

xXx

The pain was intense, but worth it. He had done so many terrible things he was sure that he deserved this. 

"Agent Rumlow, can you hear me?” Coulson called out, rousing Brock from his drug induced sleep.

“Fuck.” He groaned, trying to sit up. Hands on his shoulders kept him down.

“Please stay down Agent; you’re in no condition to move around yet.” This time a woman spoke, her accent British, her voice soothing, almost motherly. Slowly he cracked his eyes open. “The burns are healing quickly. The serum you were injected with is similar to Captain Roger’s but it’s not exactly the same so it’s going to take a little while longer until you can leave.” She continued.

“Who are you?” he coughed, his voice ragged with disuse.

“I’m Dr. Simmons, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury has explained your situation to the new Director and,”

“New Director?” She nodded.

“Fury has placed Coulson in charge of the new S.H.I.E.L.D.” Simmons explained. Brock nodded, wincing at the movement.

“Details, what happened?” he rasped.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen; Director Fury has gone to ground.” Coulson began from the other side of the room. “Captain America is on the hunt for the winter soldier and we’re rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. from the pieces left over.” Brock snorted.

“Good luck with that.” He took a few deep, raspy breaths. “What about Insight?”

“Stopped, no casualties by the tri-carriers.” He let out a slow breath of relief sinking into the hospital bed. Coulson was quiet for a moment, watching Simmons move around the room. “Dr. Simmons,” he finally began. “Would you give us a moment please?”

“Of course sir.” She replied making her way out the door. When she was gone Coulson made his way up to the side of the bed.

“We haven’t told Miss Lewis anything. Your name is on the Hydra list as originally planned. She knows only what she’s seen on the internet.” Coulson watched him as he closed his eyes trying to breathe through a bout of pain. “When you’re healed, I would appreciate it if you went back in. Hydra thinks they’ve won and getting one of their top agents back could help throw them off balance; make them think their getting stronger.”

“When in reality I’ll be feeding you information.”

“Exactly, if you continue to work for us, we’ll give you a full pardon as Director Fury promised you before.” Coulson paused looking toward the door then turned back. “In the meantime, I’ll get in touch with Darcy and let her know what’s really going on. When you’re finished you can find her, if that’s what you chose to do.”

xXx

One Year Later

Brock had sent no less than three communique’s to Coulson in the last forty-eight hours. He’d gotten no response for any of them. Which made it very clear to him that he needed to take matters into his own hands.  

Darcy liked New York. It was full and vibrant and colorful. Everything was always running, constantly moving forward. It was easy to forget when nothing ever stopped.

Despite Tony’s generous offer, Darcy opted to live outside the tower. A little studio apartment in Brooklyn suited her just fine. She settled into a routine fairly quickly. Awake by nine to work by ten and home again around eight, with little deviations here and there.

It was one of those days, sans deviation, that brought Darcy home on time. She’d barely gotten through the door before realizing something was off. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough time for her to realize that that off something was people in her apartment. “Who are you?” she asked the three armed men that streamed out of her bedroom. All three were in full tactical gear, faces covered. The tell-tale mark of their loyalties sewn into their bullet proof vests.

“Darcy Lewis.” One of the men began, his voice muffled by the mask over his face. “Come quietly or we will use force.” She was already slowly backing up toward the door when they lifted their guns to point at her. She froze, eyes flicking over each of them waiting for one of them to make a move.

She didn’t have to wait long, before the man on the far right turned his gun on his teammates, killing both of them instantly with a shot to the back of the neck each. Darcy gasped in fear, backing away as the third man stepped closer to her. He hesitated when he saw her fear, before pulling off his mask.

“Brock?”

“Pack a bag, quickly, leave all electronics. We need to be out of here in less than ten minutes.”

“What? No, I’m not going anywhere with you.” She protested. Brock looked at her startled by the anger in her gaze.

“You haven’t spoken to Coulson have you?”

“Coulson?” She appeared confused. “Coulson is dead.” He sighed harshly.

“That son of a bitch. I don’t have time to explain, we need to go. Hydra will send more agents after you.”

“You are Hydra!”

“No! I’m not!” He stalked toward. “Damn it Darcy we have to go!” he grabbed her purse, pulling out her phone and tablet. He tossed them onto the couch and shoved the bag back into her hands, before roughly forcing her out the door. “You have no reason to trust me right now, I know, but if we don’t get you somewhere safe Hydra will find you and they will hurt you to get what they want.”

“Where are you taking me?” she struggled to get out of his hold.

“Someplace no one will find you.”

She was afraid, he knew it, but he couldn’t stop now, not until he knew she was safe from them.

xXx

“Sir,” Skye called out as she barged into his office. “I’ve got three messages from Agent Rumlow.”

“Three? Why so many?” May questioned.

“Because we weren’t answering. The channel was down during the system reboot I hard to force the other day.”

“What do they say?”

“Hydra is looking for information/leverage on the science division of Stark Industries. They intend to acquire Darcy Lewis for that cause.” Skye explained. “His messages get more and more urgent after that.

“When do they plan on making their move?” Coulson asked, standing from his desk and strapping his side arm on.

“Tonight.”

“Shit.” He cursed. “Assemble a team.” He spoke to May. “Wheels up in ten.”

xXx

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do Agent.” Tony greeted him with a scowl. The rest of the team stood back, watching the man they’d fought to Avenge walk, alive and healthy into the war room.

“And I will, but for now, we have more important things to worry about.”

“Like what?” Steve questioned.

“Brock Rumlow.” He watched the reactions around the room.

“What about him?” Natasha broke the silence.

“Well first of all, he’s a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D. In fact, he’s the one who told Fury Hydra had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Sam grumbled. “He’s a pretty good at faking it.”

“He didn’t have to fake it much. He was actually Hydra before something happened to change his mind.”

“And what was that?” Steve questioned with a scowl.

“He met his soulmate.” Tony scoffed.

“Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Darcy Lewis.” Expressions around the room varied. Most were shocked other’s chose to hide their reactions. “That’s why we’re here. Three days ago, Agent Rumlow sent up an encrypted message that we didn’t get until today. Hydra intends to capture Miss Lewis in hopes of getting information on the labs of Stark Industries.” He held up a hand to stop everyone’s exclamations. “My team is already at her apartment. They’ve found two bodies, both Hydra agents. However, she wasn’t there which tells me that Rumlow got to her. So, good news she’s safe, bad news he’s most likely already figured out that I haven’t had the opportunity to speak with Darcy yet and let her know about his true loyalties, and that coupled with that fact that we didn’t get his message means he probably thinks we’ve turned him out and he’s likely to go to ground with her where we can’t find them.”

Steve stepped forward. “Then we better start digging.”

xXx

Darcy sniffled, curling herself into a tight ball against the wall beside the bed. She watched as Brock moved around the safe house, setting traps and scanning for bugs. He finally turned back to her after nearly an hour of work. He sighed as he watched her, tear tracks staining her cheeks, and make up smeared. He’d explained what he could in the car, which only seemed to upset her more.

“Sweetheart please.” Brock tried to sooth her, moving to perch himself on the edge of the bed. “I know this isn’t anything you wanted to hear, that you didn’t sign up for any of this when we met, but…”

“This is exactly what I wanted.” She replied tiredly. “For the past year I’ve begged, I’ve wished for you to come back to me and tell me that you were undercover, that it wasn’t real, that you’re not what they said you were. And that’s exactly what you did, the only problem is, you’re exactly what they said you were, you just… why? Why after years of loyalty did you just up and decide to betray Hydra?”

“Insight.” He replied after a brief pause. “Did you read the list?” She shook her head. “Third page, second from the top, your name.” she looked horrified and for good reason. “I was already teetering on the edge, trying to figure out what to do. Should I take you and run, go underground where no one could find us. Do I keep going and hope you could move on without me. And then the list came out and I knew it didn’t matter what I decided to do, as long as Insight was allowed to succeed, you wouldn’t be safe.”

“So, you turned your back on an organization you dedicated so much to for what… me?” He nodded. “Why? And don’t say because I’m your soulmate, because I knew plenty of people who have met their soulmates who didn’t give up their lives for them.”

“You’re right, there’s more to it than that.” He told her.

“Then why, Brock, help me understand how a Jewish girl from Maryland is soulmates with a neo-Nazi hitman.” The tears were starting fresh and scrubbed at her face. “I love you Brock, I shouldn’t but I really do. Please help me understand.” Brock took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he sat back against the wall.

“I joined Hydra because I stopped believing in S.H.I.E.L.D. I was on a mission, my team and I, we were looking for an IRA boss who’d fled when the Irish government raided his compound. What we didn’t know, or rather what S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t bother to tell us was that he had a squad of hitmen protecting him and they were using children as shields against raids. The WSC was so desperate to capture or kill this IRA boss they didn’t care who had to die to make that happen. All of those children died, as well as most of my team. But we got our man and the WSC actually applauded us for it. I thought about leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. after that but before I could make up my mind I was approached by Sitwell. He made it sound like the perfect situation and honestly I didn’t know I was working for Hydra until it was too late. See that’s how they get you. They sell you on their ideas and most of us don’t realize what their saying is word for word what Hitler used to persuade the German people to stand behind him, except instead homosexuals and Jews it was people who wouldn’t stand with us, who were most likely to speak out against Hydra. And then when you finally realize what happened you resign yourself to the idea that yeah, I must one of those men, ‘cause I fell for it, and there’s no going back now, not if you want to live.”

xXx

“Shit.” Tony cursed.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked coming up to stand beside Skye who was typing furiously on her laptop.

“Just intercepted a Hydra communique.” She replied. Tony nodded.

“They’ve found the safe house Rumlow’s hold up in. They’ve deployed three teams to retrieve them.”

“Retrieve? Why wouldn’t they just get rid of Rumlow? It’d be a hell of a lot easier than trying to take him alive.” Sam added. Skye looked up from the screen finding Coulson and sharing a knowing look.

“They’re going to make him comply.”

“Comply? What the hell does that mean?” Tony asked.

“Brainwashing.” Skye replied. “They’ve captured and converted several former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents since the fall, Rumlow is a valuable asset; they’ll want him back.”

“Then we need to get to them first.”

“Then you better suit up, I’ve got Hydra’s destination.” Tony explained.

xXx

The siege was already under way when the Quinjets arrived. They laid down cover fire, scattering the Hydra teams. Steve and Sam, deployed from the first Quinjet, followed closely by Natasha and May. Steve had to admit, watching May and Romanoff tear the agents apart was extremely satisfying and absolutely terrifying. Steve led the charge through the teams, taking out agents as they neared the cabin. Suddenly the cabin’s front door slammed open, revealing Rumlow, guns drawn and ready to fight. He fired toward Steve and Sam, taking out two of the Hydra agents chasing after them and then ducking down behind a large cropping of boulders.

Steve and Sam ducked down with him. “Where’s Darcy?” Steve asked.

“Panic room, under the cabin floor, only she can open it from the inside.” Rumlow explained. Steve nodded.

“Good, then let’s take these guys out and get you guys out of here.”

And that’s exactly what they did.

xXx

Because of and only because of his relationship to Darcy, Brock was given a room at Stark Tower. He was offered a place on Coulson’s team, but he turned the older man down stating his desire to leave the government security sector. Plus he wasn’t too sure there were too many people who were willing to trust him despite his attempts at doing the right thing.

After they returned to New York, Darcy had made it clear that she needed time to think, so Brock mostly stayed secluded in his room working out, reading and catching up on all the T.V. and movies Darcy had talked about wanting to watch with him. He’d gotten about half way through the list in three days when a knock sounded at the door. He opened it without looking through the peep hole and froze when he found Darcy on the other side. She looked at him timidly and he hated to think he’d done this to such bright vivacious woman.

"I don't suppose complaining to you will get me my iPod back?" He didn’t even hesitate to answer.

"I suppose that depends on what you’re willing to do for it." She shrugged.

“What did you have in mind?” she smiled slightly and even if it wasn’t the brightest smile he’d ever seen on her face, it was by far the most beautiful.

“Well, this amazing woman that I know made me a list of movies and TV to watch, and I was just watching it by myself, because she’s far too good for me and well, honestly, I wouldn’t mind some company.” She nodded.

“Alright.” She replied stepping across the threshold as he stepped aside for her. He led her into the living room and watched as she looked up at the paused screen on the Television. “Grave Encounters, this woman you know has great taste.” She took a seat, and leaned into him as he did the same. “You know why she suggested this movie?” she continued as he restarted it.

“Why?”

“Because she wanted you to protect her from the monsters.”

Brock tensed looking down at her. She however, didn’t look up at him. He relaxed as she snuggled into his side.

“I can do that.”


End file.
